Power Rangers: GB
Power Rangers: GB (Global Beneficiation) is a fanfictional season of Power Rangers & partial sequel to RPM. It's based on Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. It will possibly be produced in Toronto, Ontario, Canada Theme Song :This is the last stand! For humanity! :Power Rangers GB, let's go! :Getting late, need to get some rest! :Then Automon puts us to the test! :Don't they know we're the best? (Power Rangers!) :Evil must cease to try to destroy me, & Corinth City! (Well, let me say...) :We're here to save humanity! (Power Rangers!) :This is the last stand, & we'll do our best! (GB) :We're here to save humanity! (Power Rangers!) :They'll never break us! Or erase us! :Power Rangers GB, let's go! :Power Rangers GB, let's go! '' Sypnosis The urban lives of the once-domed Corinth City is becoming stronger & safer thanks to a powerful new energy source called Enetron. However, this happiness doesn't last long; a new evil organization from a parallel universe appears with a plot to steal the city's Enetron & use it for their own evil deeds. To prevent this, the Global Beneficiation Corporation built weapons & machinery to train three young spies to fight this evil. These young spies would become known today as Power Rangers: GB. Characters Rangers Allies *Power Rangers Super Megaforce *Power Rangers Cybersaurs *Miranda Tamboli *Dr. Tamboli *Val *Vera Global Beneficiation Corporation *Commander Tash *Maddie *Forrest *Chief Tangeman *Jacob *Trevor Family *Edgar Sheinfeld *Cheryl Sheinfeld *Alice Blackman Cybuddies The '''Cybuddies' are the GB Rangers' companions, most of which can become the consoles for their Zord Attack Vehicles. *Cheetor: Drew's cheetah/humanoid-like Cybuddy. *Goruck: Bradley's gorilla-like Cybuddy. *Rabbeli: Amy's rabbit-like Cybuddy. *Enetrog: A frog-like Cybuddy. Automon Foundation *Automon: An evil virus & leader of the Automon Foundation. |Enter |} *Escape: A female replacement for Enter. *Hackers: Footsoldiers of the Automon Foundation. *'Viratrons': Robotic monsters created by Enter. *Virazords: Upgraded zord-like versions of the Viratrons. Arsenal Transformation Devices *GB Morpher - The three core GB Rangers' morpher. *Camphone - The Gold & Silver GB Rangers' morpher. Sidearms *Super-Optic Laser - The combined form of the Camera Laser & Binocular Saber that fires a powerful attack. **Camera Laser - A single-lens reflex camera that can transform into a gun for long range battle. It serves as the three core GB Rangers' primary firearm weapon. **Binocular Saber - A pair of binoculars that can transform into a sword for close range battle. It serves as the three core GB Rangers' primary sword weapon. *DriveBlade - Is serves as the Gold & Silver GB Rangers' secondary sword weapon or steering wheel in the Lightning Beetle Megazord Team Blaster *Leo Cannon Power-Ups *GB Custom Visor Other Devices *Transpod - A voice transmission device that is equipped on the shoulder straps of the GB Rangers' suits with the GB mark on it. It can transport different items & weapons. *''Spy Cam'' *Transmitter Vehicles *Cheetor Cycle Mode - Cheetor can transform into a motorcycle for his partner, the Red GB Ranger. His face then becomes the handles & the speedometer. *GB-05 *C108 Enetron Tanker Zord Attack Vehicles *Mechatron Megazord **GB Megazord ***Cheetah Racer - The Red GB Ranger's zord formed from Cheetor. It has three modes: Cheetah Mode, Racecar Mode, & Robot Mode. ***Gorilla Loader - The Blue GB Ranger's zord formed from Goruck. It has two modes: Gorilla Mode & Truck Mode. ***Rabbit Copter - The Yellow GB Ranger's zord formed from Rabbeli. It has two modes: Rabbit Mode & Helicopter Mode. **Sector Megazord ***Beetle Grappler - The Gold GB Ranger's zord. It has three modes: Beetle Mode, Crane Mode, & Robot Mode. ***Stag Jet - The Silver GB Ranger's zord. It has modes: Stag Mode & Jet Mode. It can also combine with Cheetah Racer Robot Mode. *Frog Sub - An auxillary zord formed from Leapfrog that's able to combine with the G_____ B_____ Megazord by replacing Rabbit Copter. *Lion Cycle *''Alternate Combination'' - Cheetah Racer Robot Mode (Stag Custom) **Cheetah Racer **Stag Jet *''Alternate Combination'' - GB Megazord Aqua Mode **Cheetah Racer **Gorilla Loader **Frog Sub *''Alternate Combination'' - GB Megazord Leo Mode **Lion Cycle **Gorilla Loader **Rabbit Copter Episodes #'New Corinth City': Six years after Venjix's defeat, the once domed city of Corinth became an urban city that runs on a special energy resources known as the "Enertron". However, the Automon Foundation, a mysterious company from an alternate universe, appears out of existence to threaten the life of humanity by stealing the energy. Three teenagers, who were victims of an Automon-related mass assault on Christmas Eve, were chosen by the Global Beneficiation Corporation ten years later to defend the energy as Power Rangers. #'Light Up Sliver': Three Rangers Were Fighting, but there was too many grinders. Then Along Came a Silver Ranger. #'Rain (GB)': Four Rangers Were Fighting In The Rain and got alot of grinders, they won the fight! #'Shine In Gold': The Rangers Were thinking about a gold ranger! Dr. Kay Picked a guy with talented aditude. Drew didn't like the idea, but Dr. Kay told him that he has talented atitude. #'Fade Of Pink': Drew's Mom Pretected him fron grinders but did not save herself, so she died! #Clash Of Super Megaforce The Movie: Super Megaforce entered another dimension where there was energy called "Enertron" that the Automon Foundation was after. #'Return Of Venjix': Venjix Returned from hell, and had joined the Automon Foundation. #'No Smoking': The Smoker Used Smoking Everywhere until five teenagers fought him and bam Smoker Was Distroyed. #'Fade of Venjix': Venjix Fought the rangers but then she got distoyed again and for good! #'End Game (GB)': The Power Rangers Fought On Their Megazord and blew up the Automon Foundation. Category:Series Category:GB Category:Season